everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Melinda Templeton
Melinda Maria Templeton, otherwise known as Meli, is destined to be the next Temple Girl from the Little Mermaid. In the destiny conflict, she is a flat out Rebel, she has no desire to live out any possible part of her story. Appearance Melinda has long electric blue hair with black at the roots, worn lose and down to her knees, with a dark blue knitted beanie on top. On the beanie is a bright blue curly M pin with silver edging. She has teal eyes framed by long dark lashes and pale skin. She wears dark lipstick, (blue usually, but sometimes purple, grey when she found some, and even a dark dark red that one time). She wears a dark blue leather long-sleeved cropped jacket, a royal blue shirt, ripped dark blue leather leggings, and knee high dark grey boots with a silvery blue ripply design on them. Her color scheme is as dark as she can possibly have it, without it being black. She refuses to wear anything black any more. Personality Meli seems to the world like a happy teen, eager to go on with her life, nothing keeps her down for long, you know the type. The ones that seem like their world is all cupcakes and rainbows and nothing can ever change that. The eternal, glass is always half full type. Meli wants people to always smile, and she hates when someone frowns in her presence. She has a big heart and wants to love the whole world, and sometimes wishes her arms were big enough to hug everyone that needs it. That's the type of person Meli is to the outside world. In reality, there's a reason she wears a long sleeved jacket, even in the hottest weather, and a a reason she never goes to the beach. She...marks herself nearly every night you might say, and should people see these marks, they'd just get upset and worry. Meli is pretty good at hiding behind a fake smile. She has everyone, literally everyone, fooled when she smiles really big and tells them that "I'm fine". Her fake smile is the tiniest bit bigger than her real smile, and that's the only totally obvious difference between them. "Blue hair? Leather? You must be a bad girl." (Melinda makes balloon animals for sad kids, carries an animal hit by a car to a hospital, buries all dead animals she finds deep in the ground so no predators can get to them,) "Yep, she's definitely a bad girl." She knows what her place is in this world. She is supposed to be the one that listens, that is always there to help. She's not supposed to need any help, or have any problems of her own that she wants people to listen to. She's supposed to be the caregiver, not one who needs care. In her mind, she has to smile. People can't see her not smiling, or else bad things will happen. She has to smile and no one can see through the surface. Because then she isn't doing her job. She isn't being the one with no problems who will listen to your problems, she's letting people know she has problems. And bad stuff happens when she looks upset. Melinda is afraid of an awful lot of things. She used to be a brave girl, used to let nothing in the world stop her from doing what she wanted, but that changed. She has issues letting people she knows and loves leave for longer than a few hours, then it needs to be clarified what they'll be doing. Not a very girly girl, she never has been, if you couldn't tell from the leather and electric blue hair, not only does she not dress like a girly girl, her interests aren't the typical feminine kind. She doesn't like shopping, doesn't like dancing, doesn't like makeup, doesn't like pageants, doesn't like fancy shoes, doesn't like a lot of parties, well you get it. But she's not your typical tomboy either, she falls in between and people call her the misunderstood tortured artist when trying to fit her in a category. Melinda isn't one for categories though. You should not be pushed into a mold, just because you happen to enjoy shopping. What if you don't enjoy makeup then, what are you supposed to be categorized as then? If by some miracle you fit perfectly into a specific category, then you are very rare. No one she knows fits into just one, though she also knows that a lot of people expect them too. You know that person who apologizes when they get super passionate about things, telling you that "Sorry, I just get excited" or "Sorry, this is just dumb"? Melinda is that person. She used to not be that person, it didn't happen until she was adopted that she started doing it, having spent years being told her passions were unseemly. Family Melinda was just a simple villager, living her life blissfully unaware of any destiny. Until her parents died at sea during a storm, when she was about ten, and then her life changed. At first she spent about a week with her aunt who didn't know how to be an adult and was more like a crazy older sister than a proper legal guardian. When authorities found out that Meli's aunt hadn't been remembering to feed her every day and hadn't been remembering to take her niece to school, Melinda was moved into an orphanage. She wasn't completely and totally miserable there, it was enjoyable if she thought of it like camp or something like that, tricking herself in believing that she would go home after awhile. And she even made a few friends there. But good things never last and that arrangement only lasted about two more weeks. She was adopted by the royal family of her kingdom, who had recently lost a daughter her own age who looked like her, black hair, teal eyes and all. and their first child was named Maria. Melinda is only called Maria at her house, they almost are trying to morph Meli into being their daughter they lost. They dress her in Maria's old clothes, have her sleep in Maria's bedroom with all of Maria's old stuff still there. She hadn't even been allowed to bring any of her own stuff. They were acting like Maria hadn't died. And it always felt wrong to Meli. Yes, it's a sad thing when parents lose a child, and yes denial is one of the stages of grief, but she's pretty sure that pretending someone else is the child they lost isn't healthy, either for the child or the parents. She started marking herself every night, one for each time she had been called Maria throughout the day and was treated like her. So when she learned of her destiny and moved to the school shortly after her fourteenth birthday (she isn't even allowed to celebrate that on her actual birthday at the castle) , she decided to openly rebel and be nothing like Maria. She ran to the Hair Salon, demanded they dye her hair something wild, like blue, and then went on a shopping spree, buying leather and such. She had left for the school wearing linen and pastels. The real Maria would never have done anything like that, if she would have dyed her hair, she would have dyed it a sensible color, not the very obvious blue Meli chose. Melinda marks herself less often when she's at school because there no one's trying to morph her into Maria, but after really bad days, she does. Interests She used to love swimming, and wanted to be a champ, but since her parents' death, Meli is absolutely petrified to go anywhere near the water. (She's also afraid of storms, but that's not important right now). Instead, now she paints. She tries to paint things like just people or animals, but always some element of the water she loved sneaks it's way into her art. She could be painting a student's portrait, and suddenly they'll be a ripply water pattern on their clothes. She could be painting a dog, and in the distant background, they'll be just the tiniest glimpse of water, you get the idea. She never notices she added water in the painting until she gives it to who it was meant for and they point it out. Then she'll flush, apologizing. Friends Charles de Rochefort Melinda knew him in the orphanage, the boy having lived there his whole life, but shortly after she was adopted, the pair lost touch. She remembers him fondly, Charles having helped her through quite possibly the hardest part of her life. She didn't know where he was for the longest time, but whenever she was going to mark herself, she was struck by an image of his face, and felt really guilty. When she meant him again and discovered he too was a student, he pried her secrets out of her and now Charles randomly pushes her sleeves up, to make sure she hasn't marked herself more than she already had. He's helped her find different ways to deal with things and he's the only one that knows about it. She didn't want him to, but lying to Charles is something she never has been able to do, or never will be able to do. Square Pegs Noticing how many students didn't seem to belong anywhere, Melinda petitioned the headmasters for permission to create a place where "people who think they don't fit in finally do." After all, she's felt that way herself a lot. Romance Romance? If she can find a boy who loves her for her, as Melinda, not Maria, with blue hair, leather, marks and all, who helps her understand her fear of water, who knows her past and doesn't judge her for it, who is nice and sweet, and who she loves with all of her heart, then she will date him. (A lot of people already think that Charles and Melinda are dating, but in all actuality, even though Charles fits the above criteria and many more, neither feel that way about the other, they are friends, and are like siblings, but the idea of dating each other just seems wrong. They feel nothing more than friendship or sibling love towards one another.) Kasper Prins He is her destined prince, and technically adoptive cousin. Weird. Her adoptive parents, who are his aunt and uncle, push her to get to know him better but it's awkward on many levels when they remember their supposed to marry. Their conversations when they do remember that, are usually about books. She tries to keep him from overworking and even brings him food when he works too hard. She can tell that he knows something's up with her, but he never acts upon it. Has also been called By her birth parents Mel-Mel, Kitten, Guppy By her adoptive parents Maria, Mari, Mar By Charles Meli, Mel, Me-me By others Linda Enemies Meeshell Mermaid Meli sometimes wishes Meeshell would just crawl back into the water where she belongs. It's nothing against her personally, it's just that every time Meli sees her, she's reminded of that day where she had been playing on the beach, before being found by an adult and informed of her parents' death. Pet A tortoise. She has a pet tortoise named Shelly. Shelly is the closest thing to a water animal Melinda will ever feel comfortable around ever again. Shelly is green and of course is slow, but Meli loves her anyway. Dorm Pretty empty, she did have to buy all new stuff, but there is a small dresser painted, by her, dark blue with silver designs. Her bed has silver pillows and a blue comforter, and she did buy a small bed for Shelly. There's a small crate shoved under her bed that holds her swimming medals and trophies, that she occasionally pulls out to look at. When she looks at them, she sometimes imagines what her life would have been like had the accident never happened and she had kept on her swimming course. But not very often, it makes her feel sad. Trivia * She is left handed, but since Maria was right handed, she's forced to use her right hand at the castle. * Her birthstone is a sapphire * She's allergic to shell fish Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Little Mermaid